His Hiccup
by FanaticChick
Summary: Just a short father and son bonding one-shot about the night of Hiccup's birth and how Stoick soon envisions him to be the strongest of them all.


_Howdy fellow readers and writers :) I wrote this ages ago and I've been meaning to publish it, but it's been slipping my mind for so long. This is just a fluffy one shot between father and son... you know, all the stuff we love :D_

_I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p><strong>His Hiccup<strong>

He was so tiny. Impossibly tiny. Even nestled in Valka's arms, a woman who was never the biggest of Vikings, he looked absolutely miniscule. Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk, was suddenly terrified by how tiny the babe would be in his own burly arms.

Valka was struggling to keep her eyes open and trained on their son's slightly rising and falling chest; an action they had feared it would never perform. Stoick could still remember his fear when the boy was born silent, without a single cry passing his lips. It was only after Gothi had managed to press down on the little chest when Valka could cease her tears; the child managed to finally release an almighty wail, much to the relief of both parents.

It was the first sign of hope in Stoick's eyes. The boy was strong. He had a will to live. He wanted to be out into the world early, too impatient to remain in the dark. He was brave and strong, ready to take on the world. The perfect Viking already.

Gobber had come in when it was all over, not only to check on his friends and the newborn, but to help translate Gothi's instructions to keep both mother and child well. Warmth, food, all the necessities.

"What else is she saying Gobber," he had growled when his blacksmith friend had suddenly halted in translation, unwilling to continue. He had noticed all too well the despairing glance Gobber had given the sleeping baby in Valka's protective arms.

"She say's to brace yerself for the worst, just in case," he quickly added, avoiding eye contact. "The babe's very weak, he's-"

"Strong," Stoick had finished loudly over Valka's horrified cry. "He's a fighter. He'll survive. Just you wait, he'll be the strongest Viking you'll ever see!"

It was not enough to convince the others, not even Valka who had proceeded to weep silently over their son. Both Gobber and Gothi had given the new parents sympathetic glances before making their exit, leaving Valka terrified and Stoick furious.

He was still fuming now, looking down at his wife and son protectively. How dare they? How dare they even suggest his boy was too weak to survive the world? He knew he had feared it before, he could not deny it… but the second he heard that cry, that loud, shrieking wail of the tiny babe, he knew. He knew their son was a fighter. He would survive. He was strong.

"You need to rest," he whispered to Valka softly. Her tired head snapped up suddenly, shaking it feverishly.

"No, no, I'm fine," she insisted, clutching the bundle of warm furs concealing her baby even closer to her chest. "I need to stay awake, I have to…"

Stoick sighed, leaning over to kiss her on the forehead. "I'll keep an eye on him for the night. I promise. You need to rest," he insisted once more.

She frowned and took a shaky breath, her eyes never leaving the babe's face. "Promise you'll wake me if anything happens?"

"I give you my word," Stoick swore warmly, holding out his hands to take their tiny son. It took a minute, but eventually, Valka complied and placed the bundle in his awaiting arms. He struggled to contain a gasp of shock. The babe was even smaller than what he had imagined!

Valka caressed their son's head briefly, murmuring, "I love you, my little Hiccup."

Stoick noticed her strong pronouncing on the word, and raised a curious brow. "Hiccup?"

Valka nodded, tiredly, her eyes had drifted closed. "Our little Hiccup." Not a second later, she had fallen deeply asleep.

Stoick had to chuckle. Well, the name definitely suited him, and his situation. When he had joked to Valka about having 'quite the hiccup' on their hands in attempts to calm her panic about being around two months too early, he did not realise she would take the description to her endearing heart. Well, it would keep Gobber happy; he would be protected from trolls and gnomes now. Hiccup. Their Hiccup…

Stoick frowned, noticing how the babe was struggling to draw in a full breath in his sleep. He pulled back the blankets, watching as the tiny chest shuddered with the effort. But he was fighting, that was all Stoick thought of. Hiccup was fighting; his strong son was fighting to stay alive.

He wrapped Hiccup back into his tight bundle once more, holding his tiny body close to his chest. He passed the time observing the little face, trying to pick any traits from either parent. He knew in a heartbeat that the boy would take after his mother, he looked so much like her already; he wanted to laugh, here was hardly any sign, other than the auburn hair which glowed red in the light, that Stoick was a part of his genes.

He was perfect. And strong.

He was startled when Hiccup gave a small cough, suddenly looking very uncomfortable as he struggled to keep breathing air into his tiny lungs. Stoick struggled to contain his shivering as he rocked his son, making small shushing sounds, wishing he could do something to make everything better. He was Hiccup's father, it was his job to protect him from all harm, to keep him safe…

Hiccup gave another cough, and Stoick debated whether to wake Valka and alarm her, but a single look on her peaceful face stopped him. No. She needed her rest, and she needed what little peace she could receive at a time like this.

Stoick sighed heavily, continuing to rock Hiccup, keeping his eyes trained on his son's scrunched, pained face. Instinctively, he began to hum softly; it was his and Valka's song that first came into his head, a song which filled him with confidence and love every time he danced to it with her…

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas," he sang softly, continuing to rock his delicate, fragile son, "with ne'er a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life, if you will live for me…"

He noticed with a jolt of relief that Hiccup gave a calm sigh, relieving him from his pain. He even gave a small coo, nestling his head further into his father's caressing palm.

"No scorching sun," he continued singing, "nor freezing cold, will stop me on my journey, if you will promise me you'll live…"

Stoick was astounded when Hiccup's eyes fluttered open, along with his tiny mouth, parted in a yawn. He stared deeply into the watery blue, noticing with astonishment that flecks of green were beginning to appear in their depths. The bright green of his own eyes from his youth…

Father and son continued to stare at each other, neither pair of eyes refusing to break contact. Stoick paused his rocking and proceeded to caress his son's head softly, humming the rest of the tune quietly. Exhaustion won out in the end, and Hiccup gave another little yawn before his eyes slowly shut with a couple of blinks as his eyelids fought to remain open. Stoick smiled, pressing his lips against Hiccup's forehead, giving him what must have been a very scratchy kiss. If it bothered the babe, he did not make a sound of protest to let him know.

A stubborn fighter, Stoick thought proudly.

"You're going to be fine, son," said Stoick determinedly. "You'll make it through this winter, and the next, and many more after. You're a Haddock. A strong Viking. You'll be the strongest of them all."

He cradled his boy closer, protecting him from the world, protecting him from any Gods who would dare to take his son. They would have to go through him before he let them take Hiccup to Valhalla!

"You'll prove them all wrong, Hiccup," he murmured. "You will. You'll make it through. You'll survive. You'll grow even stronger. You will make me the proudest father on Berk. You'll prove them all wrong."

Stoick kissed the top of Hiccup's tiny head once more. "I love you, my son."

He never even noticed that his wife had woken up and was watching the entire scene through the slits of her watery eyes with a smile perched on her lips. Their Hiccup was in safe hands…

* * *

><p><em>So what did you think? I hope you liked it (itsbetterthantheextremelysadoneshotihaveplannedfornextwhatididn'tsayanything!)<em>

_Please favourite and review if you enjoyed/wanna give me feedback! It would mean the world to me and make my day!_


End file.
